


Talk is Cheap

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Dean insists he has a talent of tongue. You decide to put him to the test.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Talk is Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no plot, just a drabble that got away from me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Dean insisted he could make a woman come without actually touching her.

You insisted he was full of shit - it takes a lot more than dirty talk to actually get a woman off.

But he wouldn’t let it go, adamantly proclaiming it to be true, so sure of himself that he quipped, _“wanna bet?_ ”

Never one to miss an opportunity to be right, you accepted with an incredulous _“talk is cheap, asshole, you’re on.”_

And that’s how you found yourself in the dungeon, wrists and ankles gently but firmly bound to the chair you sat on, fully clothed, and one of Dean’s neckties stretched over your eyes. He’d been quiet for a few minutes now…you could hear his footsteps walking circles around you, hear his steady breathing. He was probably waiting for you to stop giggling like an idiot.

You had to admit, you wondered if he was actually as good at this as he claimed to be. His looks alone were enough to whip any woman into a frenzy; add in some naughty words and saucy phrases tumbling from those plush lips, carried by that sexy, gravelly voice, and…

“You sure look pretty like this, YN, all tied up and eager. Like you’re ready for anything. Then again, you look sexy as hell all the time.”

Your eyes rolled up into your head, lashes fluttering against the silky blindfold. This wasn’t fair - you didn’t think he’d literally be muttering into your ear, the heat of his breath warming the skin just behind it, the lightest vibration of his lips barely buzzing against your flesh.

“You got no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, sweetheart…to get a chance to tell you how much I think about you, tell you all the dirty things I think about…”

You exhaled, a little surprised at how ragged it sounded. And when you breathed in again, the air seemed warmer, thicker…it made your limbs feel a little heavy and your skin seemed to be covered with goosebumps.

“I think about you all the time, YN,” Dean continued, dropping his voice lower. “So beautiful…you got no clue how beautiful you are to me. Everything about you… the way you laugh, smile… I just love watching you do anything. Sometimes you drive me damn near crazy.”

All those words were somehow seeping into your pores. You could feel your nipples harden against your bra and you suddenly felt hot.

“I got a confession to make… walked in on you in the shower once. You didn’t see me but I saw you, all wet and naked, hot water running over your perfect tits and down the crack of your tight ass… Christ, just the _sight_ of you got me so fucking hard…thought about that for weeks. Still picture it when I’m jerking off, thinking about all the things I wanna do to you…”

You licked your lips and swallowed - your throat felt dry. And there was a tension crimping in your belly and you felt the faint the beat of your pulse between your legs.

Damn it.

A whimper escaped your lips - you couldn’t help it.

“You make the prettiest sounds, YN… you know, I can hear you when you’re fucking yourself. All those little moans and sighs…and I imagine you’re laid out your bed, one little hand playing with your tits while you got the other working between your legs, wet fingers thrusting in and out of your pussy… then I start wondering what I could do to get you to make those noises for me.”

You squirmed in your seat, a flush spreading all through your veins.

“I know I’d kiss you first. Long and hard, just taking in the taste of your lips. And once I get my tongue in your mouth I’d start taking off your clothes, strip you down to your panties, and touch every single inch of your gorgeous body… sweetheart, you’re so soft and and smell so fucking good, but touching you ain’t enough…I gotta kiss you everywhere. Your neck, shoulders, fingers, your tits…I’ll spend time on your tits. Maybe suck on them for awhile, give those pink nipples a little bite.”

“Dean…” you whispered, hips rolling of their own volition, your core reaching out and coming back with nothing.

“Bet you’re getting so wet right now…” he hummed, exhaling another warm breath against your skin.

“Please…”

“Your skin tastes so good…bet your hot little pussy tastes even better.”

“Holy fuck, Dean…”

“I knew it,” he growled, “You love getting eaten out, don’t you, YN? Love a head between your legs and a thick tongue fucking your tight hole…so perfect...when I’m jerking off and gettin’ close, I just imagine what you taste like - probably like fuckin’ honey, all sweet and warm - and I blow my load so hard it shoots halfway up my chest. Or I think about gettin’ on my knees while you’re all spread out, legs wide open, that beautiful pussy on display just for me, and I can see how soaked you are…fuck, it's _dripping_ out of you, and when I get closer I can _smell_ how bad you want it, and I take a slow, sweet taste... cover my tongue with your cream…”

You were completely gone, lost in the haze of Dean’s voice and the pictures he was painting with his sinfully delicious words, your breaths coming faster while your limbs strained against the ropes.

“Mmm, fuck baby, you taste so good…so _fucking_ wet and I’m just devouring that pussy, licking up every drop… I just can’t get enough, can’t get my tongue far enough inside of you so I’ll slide my fingers deep in your hot cunt, find that sweet spot and fuck you with my hand…and you keep begging for more so I’ll bury myself three fingers deep…maybe slip one in your ass…”

The noise you made at that was beyond pathetic, but you just didn’t care. He was making you insane.

Dean chuckled. “Oh you’d like that, huh? Such a dirty girl …yeah, I’ll make you cum so hard you’ll squirt, YN… I’ll keep nailing that sweet spot over and over, fucking your tight ass with my finger and sucking your clit until you cum all over my face…I'll drink it down and lick you clean...”

You were trembling, back arching, moaning and sighing and begging. Slick had pooled at your entrance. Your clit was throbbing. The muscles of your cunt twitched and grasped at nothing, begging to be touched and filled and fucked…

“Then I’ll flip you over on your hands and knees, fuck you from behind and make you cum again… give you my thick cock so I can feel you clench and quiver all over my dick…and you’ll take it so good, baby, you’ll take every single inch of it nice and deep and you’ll be screaming it feels so good, the way I’m fucking you so hard…you’ll beg for my cum, sweetheart, beg me to fill up your pussy ‘till it’s spilling out of you…”

“Oh god Dean, fuck!” you cried, and almost out of nowhere, your climax flooded through you, hot and needy and electric, spreading from your core to the tips of your fingers. Your blindfold was lifted, restraints loosened and removed as you panted, satisfied from release but wanting and needing so much more. When you were finally able to focus, Dean was staring down at you, bottom lip tucked behind his teeth and his hand palming at the bulge in his pants. Without preamble you rushed him, crashing your lips against his as he grabbed the back of your thighs, hoisting you up in arms. You were vaguely aware of being carried down the hallway, and soon you were laid out on his bed, legs wrapped around his waist as Dean stared at you with dark, emerald eyes.

“YN, I -”

“Shh,” you hissed, placing a finger over his lips. “Talk is cheap. Now put up or shut up.”


End file.
